


Weiss Fang

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:12:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10881309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Since this story has 2 endings, it will be posted in 3 chapters. The main Story is chapter 1, the good ending is Chapter 2, and the Bad ending will be chapter 3





	1. Chapter 1

The Schnee Dust Company needed more workers, a lot of them having died to dust mining failures and Jacques’s incompetence. So he decided to hold a bit of a career fair for different faunus to come and apply. Yes, he knew well how much faunus despised him, but he needed more workers. So, he decided to ‘politely’ ask his daughter, Weiss to run the fair and tell those who showed up the benefits of working for him. So just like her father asked, Weiss behaved and made her way to the fair.

 

“This is disgusting…” She said to herself as she roamed the grounds her father left open for the people seriously interested in a job. “Using faunus for this kind of labor after they all know that so many died working for you. How idiotic can you be?!” She didn’t realize it, but she had caught the attention of a group of horse faunus that had come to the event. All but one looked mainly human. The one that was obviously different just had a tail to make him stand out from the rest.   
  
“Um, excuse me. Miss Schnee? Weiss Schnee, right?” The one with the tail asked her with a soft smile. None of them could have been older than Weiss, but they were obviously not children. Or at least, they were all taller than the heiress. “I hate to sound rude, but what’s going on here? I was told it’s a career fair but it just seems like people are lining up to be paid for a job they don’t want.”   
  
The young heiress thought for a moment on what to say to him. “Well, if I can be frank, that’s because it’s a dangerous job to do. Mining of any kind is. But working for the SDC, you can get a number of benefits you can’t get elsewhere just for working. Free food while at the mines, housing, and if you believe my father, if he likes your work ethic, you can work for us at the manor. Though I’ve never seen a faunus my mother or I haven’t picked work for us back home, so I can’t say for sure...” Weiss said, looking up and putting a finger to her lip as if to wonder on it. She tried to determine what she should follow with. A needless compliment? An outright lie about how dangerous or low paying the job really was? Or just keep talking about benefits...   
  
She decided on the benefits once again so she wasn't actually lying. “I’ve heard that many faunus families are started while working for the SDC. So... you may find love while working for us…?” The young girl let out a dry chuckle, not knowing exactly how these few boys in front of her felt that sort of thing. Honestly, she was scrambling just to find something, anything positive about the job. “... If that’s something you’re interested in. If not, we also have private quarters and specially accommodate those who have worked for my father for three years or more. They become managers of different mines or even explorers to find new mines for us to use. And father will name a new mine after you if you find it!” Weiss said. She wasn't technically lying, she just hadn't included that Jacques had to like the faunus’ name. He just hadn't found one he liked...   
  
The four boys that were still standing together began laughing at the ridiculous requirements to even get some of the benefits that she was talking about. “Well, Schnee. That's all if you can even survive working that long! What about all the people who have died?” A faunus asked. Weiss jumped and backtracked again.

 

“Well, as I said, it IS a dangerous job… I mean--” Weiss began explaining.

 

“And the fact that every single casualty was a faunus has nothing to do with it?” He asked. Weiss clenched her teeth together. These boys obviously knew far more than they had let on.

 

“All of their families were compensated as the contract they signed--” Weiss began trying to defend her company. The faunus with the tail held up his hand.

 

“Let me stop you right there and tell you why that's bullshit.” He said. Weiss shrank a bit at the language. “... No pun intended.” He coughed. “I knew the family of one of the workers who died. They weren't paid a damn thing and when they raised a stink about it?... Well. I KNEW the family.” He said somberly.

 

“I'm… so sorry…” Weiss said quietly, honestly horrified. She would have to look into this incident further and not just take her father’s word.

 

“Sorry doesn't do anything, Schnee.” The faunus bit back. Weiss groaned internally. This wasn't going anywhere near where Weiss had hoped. 

 

“H-How much was his contract worth? I'll double it and extend it to his entire family!” Weiss said in a genuine attempt to make it up to them. The faunus she spoke to, however, seemed far less than impressed.

 

“He was one of my best friends, Schnee. You can't just assign value to a life and expect everything to be okay.” He said scornfully. Weiss was silenced as she tried to find some way to salvage the situation.

 

“Seriously man, let's get out of here. Sure we might die in the White Fang too, but at least it'll be for a good cause.” Another of the faunus said. Weiss’ heart stopped. She couldn't let these men throw their lives away on some terrorist organization.

 

“No! You can't join the White Fang! They treat their members as nothing but expendable tools! If you die in the White Fang, they'll just replace you without even a second thought!” Weiss protested. The leader of the boys looked around.

 

“... Eh?” He opened his arms as if to emphasize where they were. Weiss bit her tongue and grimaced. He had a point…

 

“Plus at least our families would be safe in the White Fang. A member who dies in combat has their family personally protected.” Another faunus pointed out. Weiss bit her lip as she grew panicked.

 

“Please don't join the White Fang! I'll do anything, just name it!” Weiss said. The faunus all began looking between each other and chuckling. The heiress did NOT like the sound of it.

 

“Anything, hm?” He asked. Weiss blinked, not quite catching his meaning. He sounded almost menacing, but Weiss couldn't help feeling like he didn't mean her harm. She shifted.

 

“O-Of course. I'm a Schnee and I mean what I say.” Weiss said.

 

“Nice contradiction, ice queen. Now here's what's going to happen.” The tailed leader said. “We're going to go into that hotel across the street. You're going to pay for it. And then we're going to discuss what you can do to keep us from joining the White Fang and taking all of our friends with us.” He said. Weiss folded her arms. She knew her father used hotels for negotiating deals when he didn't trust the other party and it seemed obvious they didn't trust her. She sighed and nodded.

 

“Very well. Let's go.” Weiss said, folding her arms and walking over. As they followed, she brought them inside and rented a small conference room. She couldn't help but feel a trickle of pride when she did. She was really coming into herself as a business woman, setting up a meeting with future employees.

 

She entered the room and smiled professionally, sitting down. “Now, what can the SDC do for you that might dissuade you from joining that terrorist organization?” Weiss asked. The faunus smiled and looked at each other.

 

“The SDC isn't gonna do anything.” He said. “YOU, however, are gonna bend over for us like a good little bitch.” He said. Weiss blinked.

 

“... Come again?” She asked. The faunus walked up, surrounding her.

 

“And again and again and again.” He said.

 

“... That was bad, boss.” One of the more normal looking faunus said.

 

“Shut up, she set me up for it.” The tailed faunus said as they began pulling their pants down. “Now, you're gonna wanna not fight this.” He chuckled. “My name is Cordovan.” He said. “The White Fang would love us because we have some good semblances. Mine, for example, can cancel other semblances.” He grinned wickedly. Weiss was really beginning to understand what they were getting at before now. She took a deep breath. 

 

“I said I’d do anything... If I do this, you won't join the White Fang?” Weiss asked. The leader chuckled.

 

“Why don't we see how it goes?” Cordovan said. Weiss’s nostril flared. 

 

“Fine. I'll show you the best time you've ever had!” She said competitively. Being the heiress to the SDC, Weiss had developed a hatred to lose. Especially with such a disapproving father. And so the perfectionist inside of her made her want to please these men as best as she could. The men chuckled and grabbed her.

 

“Sounds like a plan!” They shouted. Cordovan ripped her dress off and inspected it with a smile. “High quality fabric here.” He commented.

 

“Y-You--! How am I supposed to leave out of here without any clothes?” Weiss protested. Cordovan chuckled.

 

“Good point slut. Guys, leave her underwear intact.” Cordovan said.

 

“S-Slut??” Weiss asked, enraged. 

 

“Just shut up and bend over.” The leader pushed her over the desk. In strength, Weiss was clearly outclassed by the man. She groaned and struggled a bit.

 

“N-Not so rough, I've never done this before…” Weiss said as he pressed her head against the glass table. Her breasts pressed painfully against it as well. From where she was, however, she got a plain look at her soon to be partners.

 

She had thought it was weird that these faunus didn't share any traits with an animal. She had guessed by Cordovan’s tail that they were horse faunus. Now, seeing them naked, she could tell what trait they shared. One of the boys stepped behind her and laid his hardening cock down between her supple ass cheeks. He began thrusting his hips a bit, his cock running against her asshole, teasing it ever so much. Weiss groaned.

 

“Please not there... “ She mumbled. The faunus behind her chuckled, his cock finally fully erect. She could feel it on her lower back just before he pulled back. Her heart pounded inside of her chest as she knew her virginity was about to be brutally taken from her. She closed her eyes for a second as the man thrust forward. She cried out in pain, but didn't feel him filling her. She panted and tried to look back. Unable to, she saw the answer through the glass of the table.

 

“Oh dear God, how did you miss?” Cordovan laughed. The faunus shifted around and groaned. 

 

“Shut up, man, it's a small target…” The faunus said in an embarrassed tone. Weiss was practically frozen in fear. The cock she saw beneath the table was wide in girth and long enough that she could see it without actively turning her head. He pulled back and against pressed his tip to her core, sending shivers of anticipation up Weiss’ spine. She took a deep breath as he forced himself in. She screamed as she felt forced completely full, the faunus moaning from how tight she was. She grit her teeth, balling her hands into fists to try and bear the pain.

 

“Come on, man, get it in.” Cordovan said, sounding exasperated. Weiss’ eyes popped open before she had even realized she'd shut them.

 

“She's friggin tight, man. Not my fault only half fit inside of her.” The faunus fucking her complained. Her heart stopped. She felt like she had no room left and he was only half in… She felt his hands grab onto her hips as began pushing further in. Weiss screamed out in pain and… something else. It hurt like nothing she had ever felt but she had never felt so… dominated before. And the feeling of being filled to the very brink and then pushed for more… Like her best wasn't good enough. She hummed a small moan despite the pain.

 

“Holy shit.” Cordovan chuckled. “She's bleeding. This was her first time and listen to that moan.” He laughed. “Give it to her, don't hold back!” He said. The faunus nodded and, with considerably more force than before, pulled against his hips. Weiss screamed as her ass finally pressed against his lap. His cock pierced through her cervix and skewered still further. Pressing to the end of her womb, she gave a moan. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company, being fucked like some common whore by a faunus. The thought got her off to no end. It would sure as hell piss her father off if he ever found out. The pressure keeping Weiss held on the table lifted as she was picked up. 

Weiss had no strength to resist anymore. She was held up vertically as she looked down. She gasped a bit as she beheld her stomach and where she connected with the man. His cock was visibly bulging from the moment he penetrated her. The thought didn't last very long as he lifted her a bit and slammed himself back in. She screamed as his cock pounded into her, again and again and again. Every thrust of his hips drove that feeling of helplessness and submission further and further into the heiress. Her body reacted to the faunus’ cock the way it should, feeling better every time she bounced on his dick. While it seemed to last an eternity, it surely could only have lasted a minute or two.

 

“Oh fuck--!” The faunus was cut off as he hilted himself. His cock throbbed and let loose a thick load inside of her. Weiss gave a loud moan, half from ecstasy and half from pain. The sheer volume filled her womb, her cunt and forced her stomach to bloat just a bit. 

 

“God damn, man. Can't even last a few minutes?” Cordovan laughed as the other faunus made similar cracks. Panting, the horse of a man behind Weiss grumbled.

 

“Let's see… you do better…” He rested inside of her for a moment before pushing her off. Weiss crashed against the table before crumbling to the floor. Her first time had been taken so brutally from her that she could barely breath. Her attention was stolen by Cordovan’s laughter.

 

“Sure, let's see what the little slut has.” He said. By now, she couldn't even bring herself to care. The moment the first faunus had pulled out of her, her stomach had returned to its normal, slim size and pushed out the cum stuffed in her womb. Most of it, at least. She looked up at the others and felt her heart flutter, half in fear and half in anticipation. Each of them was larger and thicker than the last, with their leader being the largest by far. Said leader picked her up, grinning. Slamming her onto the table, Weiss’s head bounced off of the glass and dazed her.

 

“Easy, eh…?” The faunus who'd already stretched Weiss past her limit mumbled. Cordovan rolled his eyes.

 

“Whatever, man.” He said. He aimed his cock and pressed it to Weiss’ cunt. Weiss, seeing stars, didn't even have the presence of mind to brace herself. He put his large hands on her knees and pushed his hips forward. Weiss let loose a piercing scream as the feeling of her core stretching to capacity flared into her mind. Lacking the strength to do much else, her folds tightened around him as much as they could. He moaned as he met with resistance, his massive horse cock meeting the end of the heiress. 

 

He smirked and forced her knees up close to her tits, hovering over top of her until he was all she could see. He forcefully pressed in, bring a screaming moan from the heiress. For any pain she might feel, the ecstasy of being used and abused only grew. “Oh god--!” She moaned out. The faunus finally hilted himself inside of her, her core feeling like it would tear at any moment. Her insides felt squished together, as if his cock was pressing it together.

 

“That's right you little bitch! This is what you deserve!” He yelled, pulling back. It felt like her insides were being taken with it as he slammed himself back into her. She screamed in ecstasy, feeling all the parts a slutty whore for these men. Every pound of his cock, every moan of bliss that escaped her lips only drove home how slutty she was becoming, and how worthless to these men she truly was. She was just a means to get them off and it was slowly becoming all she wanted to be.

 

“Oh god give it to me you stallion--!” Weiss screamed out, putting her hands on her stomach. She could feel his massive cock bulging through her, every vein and every throb sending new sparks of delight through her body. She felt the back of his hand come powerfully across her face.

 

“Was that a fucking faunus joke, you bitch?” He asked. His thrusts began getting more brutal as his cock filled her. Her eyes began rolling into the back of her head as the increasingly addictive pleasure only grew stronger. Her cunt tightened as her entire body seized up, her orgasm far more powerful than any she had ever given herself. 

 

Cordovan moaned as he hilted himself, climaxing and filling her womb with his fertile seed. Weiss’ leg twitched as an aftershock of her orgasm blew through her, getting addicted to the feeling of her expanding stomach. “God damn… Hey guys, we need to keep her with us, she's fucking great…” He moaned. Weiss registered he was speaking, but couldn't be bothered to care about what. “Why don't we take her back to the White Fang? Have her become our breeding bitch so she can make them new soldiers for the rest of her pathetic life.” Cordovan chuckled. He caressed Weiss’ cheek almost lovingly. “Would you like that, you little slut?” He asked.

 

 


	2. Good Ending

Good Epilogue

 

“Wait…” Weiss said with an effort. Given a moment without movement, her head had cleared enough to register what had been said. “Why don't I give you…” She took a break to catch her breath. His cock was still hilted inside of her and it truly felt like it pressed her organs together. “A second option…” Cordovan looked down at the girl.

 

“You're not gonna order us around.” He said, pulling out slightly and pounding back into her once. Weiss moaned and nearly lost her resolve there.

 

“N-No! I was going to say… If you want to work for me, I can guarantee you a job?” Weiss tried to smile professionally up to him, but her face was far too filled with lust.

 

“Why the fuck would we want to mine dust for you? Taking you back to the White Fang, we'd be made generals!” He argued, seemingly angered by her offer. He grabbed her waist and began slamming his cock into her again and again. Weiss screamed, looking down at her stomach where they connected for the first time. His cock was roughly a foot long buried inside of her and maybe as thick around as both of her arms. When he pounded into her again, she could see he extended past her waist and into her stomach, pressing it down. She could also see her swollen stomach, still stretched to hold his cum from earlier.

 

“Oh god yes! More--! Not mining-!” She screamed, cut off by her own body. It shocked and scared her how quickly he could bring her to orgasm. Her tongue hung out as she arched her back, he cunt seizing up around his cock and making it even more sensitive. “N-Not mining!” She said. Cordovan looked her in the eye and stopped.

 

“What then?” He asked.

 

“I said… working for me, not my father…” Weiss panted and tried to collect her thoughts. “You said your semblances would make you valuable in the White Fang… But they'd also make you excellent bodyguards.” Weiss smiled. “Personal bodyguards for Weiss Schnee. You'll receive the best training, live in luxury and protect me from any harm.” She said. Then, she put her hands around her stomach where his cock bulged out of her. Grabbing it, she squeezed lightly. “And for every day you all protect this body, that night you can do whatever you want with it…” She began to grind her hips, moaning lewdly.

 

“Oh damn…” He moaned a bit, not even having to move as Weiss worked him over.

 

“I haven't even gotten to have two of you yet… and if you bring me to the White Fang, you'll share me with everyone. Why would you when you could just share me among yourselves~, knock me up~, and get paid to do it?” Weiss asked. She gestured the two who hadn't had anything to come closer. At this point, it wasn't even self-preservation. She knew she had them convinced. But she needed to feel them again. “You can use my hands~.” She said, gripping both cocks, one in each hand. While not the girth of Cordovan’s, her fingers couldn't touch on either of them. “My mouth~.” Weiss smiled, leaning over as much as she could with the cock buried inside of her. She gave a long lick up the head of one of them, suckling it lovingly.

 

“Oh god, boss…” The faunus moaned a bit, thrusting a bit into her mouth. She moaned and pulled off.

 

“You can have my pussy or even my ass…” Weiss said breathily. Cordovan smiled.

 

“... You've got yourself a deal, _Ms. Schnee._ ” He emphasized. Her heart fluttered in relief. She was glad she had rented the conference room out for the day. She was NOT finished with these men…

 

One Month Later

 

“Good job, men.” Weiss said as she retired to her room. Her bodyguards, called the Weiss Fang to throw it in the terrorist group's face, dutifully followed to protect her. As her door closed behind them, Weiss had already begun stripping. “Thank God, you have no idea how hard it is to be around you four all day…” She said.

 

“I disagree.” Cordovan chuckled as they stripped as well. His hard, foot long cock was standing at attention, as we're the cocks of her fellow bodyguards. Weiss sat on her bed and coaxed them closer with a finger.

 

“Someone tried for my life today and you stopped them. I think you all deserve a reward~.” Weiss said. “Instead of waiting your turn, you can decide who gets what~.” Weiss said.

 

“Well I'm fucking your cunt. If anyone is gonna knock you up, it’s going to be me.” Cordovan said. Being the leader, he obviously got first pick. The other faunus debated among themselves before choosing a place. Weiss has begun playing with herself until her guards surrounded her. The second biggest behind Cordovan laid behind her, so Weiss picked herself up and pressed her ass to the tip of his cock. She let her hips down, her ass engulfing it slowly. She hadn't taken it there often so she was still unbelievably tight, but, it being one of her stallions, she pressed through knowing how good it would soon feel. The faunus decided she was going too slow and grabbed her hips, forcing her the rest of the way down. Weiss moaned loudly, glad she had had her room soundproofed.

 

“Oh god, yes!” She shouted, feeling his cock press against her stomach. She put her hand on top to feel it for herself. She threw her head back and screamed in ecstasy as Cordovan pressed into her pussy. The guard behind her wasted no time before thrusting into her open mouth. She immediately began sucking as his sack rested against her face and filled her vision. Her breath was cut off as his cock pressed and bulged into her chest. She was idly aware of the last one sitting in her bulging stomach, making it even tighter for her as his cock laid between her breasts. She reached up and pressed them together, a modicum of pride breaking through the pleasure at her ability to attend to them all. That broke as soon as her ass and pussy began getting pounded.

 

“Shit…!” Cordovan moaned as, between the cock in her ass and the man sitting on top, Weiss was the tightest she had ever been. Nevertheless, he forced his cock inside of her to the hilt, pressing against her stomach in time with the other faunus.

 

Weiss was in a hellish heaven. The faunus below her reached up and wrapped his hands around her throat, but that didn't do much considering her throat was already filled. They'd already been fucking her for a full minute and she was losing her breath. However, with all of them fucking her so fantastically, even the burning of her lungs was oddly addictive. Every muscle in her body exploded and tightened as the most powerful orgasm she'd ever had washed over her. Her body stretched beyond reason, she was nothing but a bunch of holes to her men. And she loved it.

 

“Holy fuck--!” Cordovan shouted as his cock was squeezed ever tighter. He let a load out inside of Weiss, but it was mostly forced out due to the one sitting on top of her. Weiss squirmed in unbridled ecstasy as her body accepted his seed and flared her orgasm back up. It set the cock in her ass off, filling her stomach with his cum as the other faunus hit their limit. They all hilted themselves inside of her, her throat expanding with a delicious pain as semen flooded her stomach from both sides. Meanwhile, her face was covered with the spunk of the guard she was giving a titjob to.

 

After finally finishing, Weiss’s climax lasting longer than it had ever before, the Weiss Fang pulled out and groaned. Weiss took a deep breath, having near unconsciousness from oxygen deprivation. She breathed and moaned, staring vacantly as pleasure was all she could focus on.

 

“So…” Cordovan panted and smiled. “.... Round two?” Weiss moaned idly, though if she knew what he said was anyone’s guess. All she knew is she was in for a long night…


	3. Bad Ending

Bad Epilogue

 

Weiss’ mind was in disarray. She looked down at the man and then at where they connected. His cock bulged from her cunt, stretching her entrance impossibly open and pushing her folds past her stomach.

 

“A...heh...heheh…” Weiss brokenly laughed. She put her hands around her stomach. His cock twitched, pressing against her stomach and sending a jolt of pleasure through her. 

 

“That's what I thought.” He chuckled as he pressed back into her. If Weiss had ever thought about objecting, it was gone now. And she'd never get it back…

 

One Year Later

 

Weiss half sat, half laid in the tent she had been given. No furnishing was permitted except that for some reason, her owners brought in a camera today. She tried to sit up a little to get a better look, but ultimately failed. She guessed she'd been here for around ten months, but only due to the fact that she'd given birth to get first faunus last week. Given so anesthetics, obviously, her body was still sore. The thought was brief as the door fluttered open to her dwelling.

 

“There's my slut.” Cordovan said. Weiss had had many, many faunus fuck her during her stay here, but Cordovan was the only one she recognized by voice and not only by the feel of his cock. “... God you're disgusting.” He said. The former heiress had to agree. She was permitted no clothing aside from her collar and the spunk of the men who used her. Thankfully, yesterday had been wash day for her so she was relatively clean, but that smell still lingered around as if fucked into her very aura.

 

“My apologies, Master…” She said, working her way up to her knees. She opened her mouth to be used, but Cordovan chuckled instead.

 

“I'm not fucking your mouth today. Or rather, not from that side.” Cordovan smirked. Weiss felt a pang of fear, but honestly grew wet with anticipation. Being trapped in a compound of hundreds and used for sex at any and every moment had broken her mind in to the pleasure of it. Oral… Anal… Even getting her tits used had her writhe in ecstasy. Her owner came over and began unchaining her from the ground, leaving only the one hooked to her collar. As he did so, he continued to speak. “For bringing you here, they gave me the Atlas branch of the White Fang, you know.” He said.

 

“I'm happy for you, Master.” Weiss said, standing for the first time in recent memory. She tried to stretch herself out, but her owner grabbed her, unhooking the chain attached to her collar from the floor. 

 

“That means I get first pick of what we loot from the SDC. Which has become ever so easy thanks to the information you gave us.” Cordovan lifted her up by her legs. He pressed his cock against her puckered asshole. “Including that new growth dust they've been advertising. You can grow your dick to any size you want with no risk of overdose! Isn't that something?” He asked as if he were making casual conversation. He steadily let Weiss sink down his cock.

 

“Mm~! Yes Master!” She moaned. Trained to take dick easily, her ass enveloped him just as easily as her excited cunt would. 

 

“What would you say you are? About 5’2”? 5’3”?” He asked. Weiss was too busy lost in the familiar pleasure of his cock in her to answer. However, when the new feeling of his cock growing even more inside of her hit, she clutched to her stomach. “Alright, start the live stream.” He said as the camera came to life. The video would be fed not only to every television, but directly to Jacques himself. Weiss felt her stomach expanding out as his cock pressed deeper. She felt the cum she had been fed already come up as his dick pressed into her stomach. 

 

“I-I can't--!” Weiss moaned and groaned. She took shallow gasps of breath as the tip of his dick pushed ever further. Through her stomach, she could feel her ribs expanding with his girth. Finally, her oxygen was cut off as his shaft passed where her lung were. “Gonna di--” She was cut off as he forced her throat to fill out, stretching painfully out. She gripped at it, but could do nothing as the head of his cock filled her mouth. Finally, he slammed his hips into her ass, pushing his head out of her mouth. She gave a full body shudder, sending shivers of pleasure along his member. He leaned in, reaching around grabbing her swollen breasts.

 

“Don't you love being fucked by my massive cock, you slut?” He asked. He lifted her enough for his cock to retreat into her throat again.

 

“F-Fuck yes--!” Weiss moaned as soon as she was able to. The kind of pleasure she was feeling was entirely foreign and far too addicting. She'd obviously never had something so large inside of her and while it was incredibly painful, her body had been fucked so much that it found pleasure in everything.

 

“You like your new life as nothing but a cock sleeve?” He asked, thrusting into her harshly. Her mouth was forced open again as his dick poked out from between her lips. Her tongue was forced to the bottom of her mouth by his massive girth and every time he pulled out, she could feel her entire body drag with it. His cock disappeared into her body again as she took a shallow breath.

 

“Yes, Master, fuck me!” Weiss begged. He chuckled and began thrusting in earnest, Weiss’s entire body seizing in orgasm as he did so. Her juices leaked down her thigh as his cock pounded into her ass. 

 

“See that? She came from being skewered on my cock!” He narrated to the camera, just imagining Jacques’ face when he saw what his daughter had been turned into. Literally just a sleeve for his cock. “Apologize to your father for being nothing but my cock sleeve.” He said, pulling out enough for her to speak.

 

“I-I’m sorry daddy! I'm sorry I've become such a slu--” She was cut off by the head of the cock ripping back up into her mouth and passing between her lips. 

 

“Get ready, whore. Here comes your favorite treat.” Cordovan said. Weiss gave a muffled moan as his cock twitched. Hilting himself entirely, his dick burst and let out his load. Spraying all over top of her, she closed her eyes in acceptance. Her face was soon coated with his cum as it dribbled down her body. She reached up and spread it around as much as she could, her cunt quivering in orgasm again. “That's right… Cum from getting coated in my seed…” He narrated to the camera so that the nation would know just how far the heiress had sunk. Her eyes rolled into her head, a blissful expression on her face. She seemed to be in absolute heaven right now. She'd found her place in the world and even chained up, she'd been freed. He slowly began pulling out. 

  
“Ha….” Weiss inhaled the second she could. “Ha… ha…” She panted. “I… I love you Master…” She said with unquestionable certainty. She passed out, her face lost in the ecstasy of how she wanted to be fucked for the rest of her life.


End file.
